Jigsaw Goes To Japan
by UltraSpeed
Summary: Two cops, Jenkins and Brian, suspect Dr Lawrence Gordon of being the Jigsaw killer's successor. Meanwhile, an unlucky Serena Tsukino finds herself in a real saw game involving all of her friends, after she accidently kills an innocent child. (Rated M for blood and gore) (I DON'T OWN SAW AND SAILOR MOON.)
1. Chapter 1-7

**Chapter 1**  
I was running through a warehouse.  
"Are you sure that the monster is inside this building?" I asked.  
"Yes, Serena. The monster is inside this building." my client said.  
I was on a mission, to defeat a monster, which was hiding in a building.  
The building was very complex, and it had a lot of doors.  
I was communicating with my client through a phone.  
"Where is it? Have you found anything on the radar?" I asked my client.  
"Yes, Serena. The monster is very close to you, but it is dangerous. Remember, Serena. You're a sailor soldier. You can defeat it." My client said.  
I stopped walking, and opened my ears.  
I heard slight groaning.  
Gotcha!  
I headed towards a door, and pushed my ear against the door.  
It sounded like a monster was grunting inside there.  
I opened the door, and I shot a laser with my magic wand, without looking.  
I heard a loud scream.  
When I opened my eyes, I was shocked.  
It wasn't monster.  
The thing that I killed, was an innocent child.

 **Chapter 2  
** Officer Jenkins was sitting in his office, drinking tea and reading a newspaper.  
It was a sunny day, and there was peace in the city.  
That's what Jenkins thought, at least.  
Suddenly, the door of Jenkins' office opened, and Jenkins' colleague, Brian, came inside.  
"What is it, Brian?" Jenkins asked.  
"He's back." Brian said.  
"Who is back?" Jenkins asked.  
Brian grabbed a newspaper, and showed it to Jenkins.  
 **"JIGSAW KILLER RETURNS: MUTILATED VICTIM FOUND IN JAPAN."** was written on the front page.  
"You got to be kidding me." Jenkins said.  
"It's true. We have to find the Jigsaw killer and capture him." Brian said.  
"Are you sure that it's the real Jigsaw killer? Maybe it's an impostor.  
The man known as John Kramer has already been dead for over a decade." Jenkins said.  
"It could be." Brian said.

 **Chapter 3  
** When I opened my eyes, I was shocked.  
It wasn't monster.  
The thing that I killed, was an innocent child.  
I killed an innocent child with my magic wand.  
I sat on my knees, and I cried.  
"Are you alright? Serena? Are you still there?" My client said.  
I turned off my phone, and I put it in my pocket.  
The monster didn't seem like a big deal anymore.  
I was more concerned about the child I murdered.  
I looked around, to see if there were any cameras filming me.  
I really hoped that the child's parents weren't in the building.  
Then, I realized something: That innocent child could've been a monster!  
Monsters can disguise as humans, and that innocent child was grunting like a monster, so maybe was the innocent child that I killed, a monster!  
I scanned the innocent child with my powers, to find out if he was a monster or not.  
After a few minutes of scanning, I got the results.  
"DNA: Human." My scanner said.  
I cried again.  
I really killed an innocent child.  
But if it was a child that I killed, then why did I hear grunting?  
Was there a monster inside this room?  
I looked around, and I couldn't find anything.  
Maybe it was my own imagination.  
I hoped not.  
I picked up the child's dead body, and I carried it outside.  
I threw it in a dumpster, under layers of trash.  
In a few hours, the garbage man would arrive with his truck, and bring all the trash to the incinerator.  
That way, the child's body would never be found.  
But despite the fact that I was able to hide the body, I still felt guilty and sad.  
I went home, went to bed, and I fell asleep.  
Nobody would find out that I killed an innocent child.  
That was what I thought.  
 _The next day..  
_ I woke up, and I still felt guilty about what happened.  
I walked downstairs, and the house was empty.  
There was nobody home. I heard a noise.  
"Who's there?" I asked.  
Then, out of nowhere, a man with a pig mask popped up right in front of me, and hit me with a skillet.  
I fell unconscious.

 **Chapter 4  
** The police arrived at an abandoned building, and they went inside.  
They ended up in a basement.  
The basement was filled with steam, and the floor was hot as hell.  
There was a dead body on the floor, burned alive.  
There was also a red, hot glowing key on the ground, that was heated by a burner.  
Jenkins looked around.  
There was a Jigsaw piece carved in the skin of the dead body.  
"Looks like Jigsaw is back again.. and this time, he's deadly." Jenkins said.  
"You sure it's Jigsaw? Maybe it was an impostor. Have you ever heard of the pendulum murder?" Brian asked.  
"I know about the pendulum murder. I know that Detective Mark Hoffman was the man behind the pendulum murder." Jenkins said.  
"It's getting a bit too hot for me.. let's leave!" Brian said.  
They left the basement, and they went upstairs.  
They ended up in another room.  
The floor was covered in upright nails, and there was a man hanged to the ceiling, with his eyes sewn shut.  
There was a key on the other side of the room, and there was, just like the previous victim, a jigsaw piece carved in his skin.  
"Looks like that poor guy had to walk through the nails to grab a key, but he failed." Jenkins said.  
There was a peephole in the wall of the room.  
"Looks like Jigsaw likes to watch his victims as they suffer." Brian said.  
"You know Jigsaw is dead." Jenkins said.  
"Yes, but he had apprentices." Brian said.  
"Yes, he had. Amanda Young and Detective Mark Hoffman are both dead, you know." Jenkins said.  
"But I'm sure he has a third one. No one, except Jigsaw, could create traps like these. And shall I tell you who can be Jigsaw's third apprentice?" Brian said.  
"Well?" Jenkins asked.  
"Dr. Lawrence Gordon." Brian said.

 **Chapter 5  
** I woke up, and I knew that I was in a place I've never been before.  
I was in a cage.  
Right next to me, was another kid in a cage.  
It was a boy, around my age, with blue hair and his body covered in tattoos.  
He had the attitude of a criminal.  
I started crying.  
"WHY AM I IN A CAGE!" I cried.  
Then, a TV screen in front of me lit up, and I stopped crying.  
A man with blond hair, a striped shirt, a tie, a black coat and a prosthetic leg popped up on the TV screen.  
The blond man started speaking.  
 _"Hello Serena, I want to play a game.  
Yesterday, you took the life of an innocent child.  
Why did you do that? Did you truly wanted to kill it or was it an accident?  
Today, we'll find out.  
You have to go through a series of tests, to see if you have what's inside you to kill a child.  
This is your first test, Serena.  
Right next to you, is a kid named Norom Eguh.  
He committed several crimes, including robbing a bank.  
He's toxic, he doesn't appreciate his life.  
There are 4 wires attached to your eyelids, two on the upper eyelids and two on the under eyelids.  
That means that every time you blink, the 4 wires meet each other.  
When this tape stops, the wires get under high voltage.  
That means that once you blink after this tape stops, you die of electrocution.  
But if one person blinks, the other person's wires get disabled.  
To win this game, Serena, you have to take advantage of your opponent's failure.  
That means that when one opponent dies, both cages open.  
Live or die, make your choice."  
_The tape shopped, and I stretched my eyes out.  
I didn't want to die.  
Norom Eguh, my opponent, thought the same and used his fingers to stretch his eyes out.  
It was very painful to keep my eyes as open as possible.  
I didn't want Norom Eguh to die, but I didn't want to die either.  
But then, I realized what the man on my TV screen said.  
That Norom Eguh used to be a criminal.  
I changed my mind.  
My eyelids started to hurt, and I wanted Norom Eguh to close his eyes as soon as possible.  
I grabbed a piece of broken metal from the cage.  
"HEY NOROM!" I shouted.  
Norom looked my way, and I threw the piece of metal towards his face.  
Norom blinked, and he got electrocuted.  
He died, and my cage opened.  
I went outside, and I headed towards a door.  
"Value your loved ones." was written on it.

 **Chapter 6  
** "Dr Lawrence Gordon?" Jenkins asked.  
"Yes, Dr Lawrence Gordon." Brian said.  
"How can he become Jigsaw's third apprentice?" Jenkins asked.  
"Just look at the corpse that is hanging in this room." Brian said.  
Jenkins looked at the corpse.  
"His eyes are sewn shut. Only an advanced doctor can do that. Not only that, Dr Lawrence Gordon disappeared one day, and I heard rumors that he ended up in a Jigsaw game. Not only that, he reappeared later at a meeting for Jigsaw survivors.  
And some of those that survive a Jigsaw trap, become a Jigsaw apprentice." Brian said.  
"Yeah, SOME of those. It would be very random if Jigsaw chose Dr Gordon specifically." Jenkins said.  
"It's just a theory. Not only that, after Dr Gordon disappeared, more and more Jigsaw victims looked like they underwent surgery before they ended up in a trap." Brian said.  
"That's true." Jenkins said.  
"So, do you think that Dr Lawrence Gordon could be a Jigsaw apprentice?" Brian said.  
"Yes, you're actually right." Jenkins said.  
"Well then, let's start the investigation!" Brian said.

 **Chapter 7  
** I opened the door, and I ended up in a corridor.  
There were seven doors, and they were all numbered.  
I opened the door with the 'Number 1' on it.  
I went inside, and ended up in a large room.  
There was a cage in the middle of the room, in the shape of a circle.  
Sailor Venus was standing in the middle of the circle.  
She had an armor on that was attached to the ground, making it unable for her to move.  
Her body was in the position of a sword-swallower, and there was an umbrella on a rope in her throat, making it unable for her to talk.  
I closed the door, and a TV screen in the room lit up.  
The blonde man appeared on the TV screen.  
 _"Hello Serena, I want to play a game.  
In front of you, is Sailor Venus.  
In this game, we'll find out if you have what's inside you to kill a minor.  
I don't want you to kill her, because a human life is sacred.  
Very sacred.  
When this tape ends, Sailor Venus' armor and cage will both open in 3 minutes.  
Unfortunately, she would be dead by then.  
There is an umbrella in her throat, and once this tape stops, you have 60 seconds to get the umbrella out of her throat.  
If you fail to do so, the umbrella opens in her body, causing your comrade to choke a painful death.  
To get the umbrella out of Sailor Venus' body, you have to do this:  
Right behind the cage is a wheel.  
The wheel is covered in upright nails.  
If you manage to do a 360 degree spin on the wheel, a gear gets activated.  
When that gear gets activated, the umbrella gets pulled out of her body.  
Let the games begin."  
60 seconds left..  
_The tape stopped, and a timer counted down.  
I tried to climb over the cage, but it was electrified, so I got a painful shock.  
I headed towards the wheel, but I didn't want to spin it, because it was covered in nails.  
I slightly touched the nail, and a sharp pain went through my body.  
 _50 seconds left..  
_ I carefully grabbed the wheel while trying to avoid the nails, which was hard.  
It was very sharp and cutting.  
I tried to spin it a bit, but it was heavy, and I stopped because a sharp pain went through my body.  
 _40 seconds left..  
_ I looked at Sailor Venus.  
She looked helpless.  
I decided to add more adrenaline, grabbed the wheel, and tried to spin the wheel as hard as possible, while trying to ignore the pain.  
Not only the wheel was sharp and covered in nails, it was also heavy, and it clamped a bit.  
 _30 seconds left..  
_ I did manage to spin the wheel for 45 degrees, but I stopped because the nails cut very deep in my flesh.  
I looked at my hand.  
It was impaled and covered in blood.  
 _20 seconds left..  
_ I tried to pull the wheel once again while trying to ignore the pain.  
I managed to pull it for 135 degrees.  
But there were still 180 degrees to go, and my hands were tattered and exhausted.  
I released the wheel, and I fell on the ground, exhausted.  
I looked at the timer.  
 _5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. 0.  
_ The umbrella opened in Minako's body, and she choked to death.  
"I'M SO SORRY!" I cried, and the tears streamed down my face.  
I shoved my face in my bloody hands, and I cried.  
The TV screen lit up.  
"Your friends are waiting." The blonde guy said.  
I stood up, and I left the room, in tears.

 **To be continued..  
**

* * *

 **Will Serena save her next friend? And will Jenkins and Brian arrest Dr. Gordon?  
** **You'll see it in the next chapter of 'Jigsaw Goes To Japan'.**


	2. Chapter 8-9

**Chapter 8  
** "Where should we begin?" Jenkins asked.  
"I actually don't know." Brian said.  
"Do you know Dr Lawrence Gordon's address?" Jenkins asked.  
"No, but we might get it. I heard that he is a member of a jigsaw survivor group, and that they have meetings once in a while. One of my friends is a jigsaw survivor, and he is also a member of the survivor group." Brian said.  
"That's it! Can you ask your friend to give you a list of the members and some information about them?" Jenkins asked.  
"I'd love to. But I don't know how to get a list of members. I don't think there is one." Brian said.  
"Maybe you can ask your friend to make a list of members." Jenkins said.  
"Great idea, huh? Going around asking people to give their personal information! Great! Super great!" Brian said sarcastically.  
"Yeah, that's right. That would be a bit suspicious." Jenkins said.  
"Totally." Brian said.  
"Wait, Brian.. Dr Lawrence Gordon is a doctor right?" Jenkins asked.  
"Yes." Brian said.  
"Well, this is my plan: you make your friend ill, you give your friend a secret camera in his breast pocket, your friend asks Dr Lawrence Gordon if he can cure him. That way, we'll find out where Dr Lawrence Gordon treats people!" Jenkins said.  
"Good idea. I only have to tell a very good lie to convince him." Brian said.  
"We won't convince him.. we won't tell him anything!" Jenkins said.

 **Chapter 9  
** I opened the second door, the door with a "2" on it.  
When I walked inside, I saw Sailor Mars.  
She was shackled with her hands to the ceiling, above a tube filled with acid.  
A TV screen lit up.  
 _"Hello Serena, Or should I say: Sailor Moon?  
I want to play a game.  
In front of you, is Sailor Mars.  
She is hanging above a tube, filled with acid.  
When this tape stops, a 60 seconds timer counts down.  
When the timer hits zero, Sailor Mars gets released from her shackles, and she will get dissolved.  
To prevent her from dying, you have to climb up a ladder right next to you.  
The ladder is very sharp.  
On top of the ladder is a key.  
You have to insert the key in a keyhole in the wall next to the ladder, this will unlock a mechanism, that closes the lid of the tube.  
But warning! The key is getting heated by a burner.  
Let the games begin."_  
The tape stopped.  
 _60 seconds left.._  
"HELP ME!" Sailor Mars shouted.  
I headed towards the ladder, but I didn't want to climb on it, because it was sharp.  
And my right hand was heavily injured, and I didn't want to cut myself again.  
 _50 seconds left..  
_ "HELP ME!" Sailor Mars shouted.  
I turned my left hand into a fist, and carefully climbed the ladder with my left fist and my right elbow.  
I tried to awaken my senshi powers, but I couldn't, which meant that the blonde guy stole my magic wand.  
Climbing the ladder was difficult, but I was very slow.  
I suddenly felt a sharp pain going through my body, and I fell on the ground.  
 _30 seconds left..  
_ The sharp pain added to the overall pain in my right hand, and I nearly fell unconscious.  
 _20 seconds left..  
_ After laying on the ground for 10 seconds, I decided I had to do something to save Sailor Mars.  
So I jumped up and headed towards the ladder.  
I jumped up the ladder, trying to ignore the pain, and I grabbed the key.  
But I had so much pain, that I forgot one crucial detail: That the key was getting heated by a burner.  
I snatched the key with my already mutilated right hand, and I felt the heat crawling through my body.  
I fell on the ground again, and the key fell next to me.  
I wanted to grab the key, but I had so much pain that I couldn't move, because the slightest movement added more pain.  
I looked at the timer.  
 _3.. 2.. 1..  
_ Sailor Mars got released from her shackles, and she fell in the tube of acid.  
The lid closed the tube, and Sailor Mars died.  
When I was able to move again, I stood up, and I looked at the tube.  
I wish I didn't do that: because I saw something that I couldn't unsee.  
I saw Sailor Mars dying.  
I cried, and the tears streamed down my face.  
"WHY! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!" I shouted.  
"WHY ARE MY FRIENDS GETTING INVOLVED?"  
Then, the TV screen lit up again, and the blond guy appeared on screen.  
"Because your friends are accomplices, Sailor Moon. You're friends could've stopped you, they were in the same building, you know.  
Sailor Mars wanted to go to the police at first and show her the body of the dead child, but she didn't do that.  
I don't know why.  
But I'm sure about one thing: all your friends are involved.  
They all relied on you when they were in the building with you.  
And you failed." The blond guy said.

 **To be continued..**

* * *

 **Will Sailor Moon save her next friend? And does Jenkins' plan work? And will Jenkins and Brian find out where Dr. Gordon stays?  
You'll see it in the next chapter of 'Jigsaw Goes To Japan'!  
**

* * *

 **I really hope you don't mind the violence.  
The reason why I made it so violent, is because I wanted to experiment a bit with my fanfictions.  
I already experimented a lot in my fanfictions, and I wanted to continue experimenting all the way, and when I finished the Second Generation of UltraSpeed, I noticed that I barely experimented with violence.  
I have to admit, the Second Generation of UltraSpeed can be violent at times, but the 2nd Generation has no blood, and the violence is mostly off-screen and unrealistic. (Blood: The Last Chiropteran makes an exception, by having one violent moment).  
I started using prominent violence in 'Ika The Killer', which was also the start of the Third Generation of UltraSpeed, so this is not the first time I make a violent fanfiction that contains a lot of death.**


	3. Chapter 10-11

**Chapter 10  
** "Ready?" Jenkins said.  
"Totally ready." Brian said.  
"How do you execute the plan?" Jenkins asked.  
"It goes like this: I have a key from my friend's apartment in my pocket.  
When my friend falls asleep, I'll inject him with a poison that makes him feel sick after a while.  
My friend has a meeting with the jigsaw survivor group at 12 PM.  
The meeting ends at 1 PM. It takes 8 hours before you feel symptoms.  
I'll inject him at 4:30 AM.  
That way, he'll get sick DURING the meeting, and he has to ask Dr Lawrence Gordon to treat him." Brian said.  
"And the secret camera?" Jenkins asked.  
"I'll bring multiple secret cameras to the apartment. I'll put one in every suit that he owns. It will work, promise me. He won't notice anything." Brian said.  
"And the footage?" Jenkins asked.  
"Gets live broadcasted to a monitor we have here. That way, we'll find out where Jigsaw lives." Brian said.  
"This is going to make us so rich!" Jenkins laughed.  
"I know right! The jigsaw killer would finally get arrested." Brian said.

 **Chapter 11  
** I left the room, and headed towards the third door.  
I opened it, and she saw Sailor Mercury.  
Sailor Mercury was in mid-air, had an armor on that was attached to the ground, and her arms were shackled to the ceiling, while her legs where shackles to the ground.  
There was also a shackle attached to her head and the ceiling.  
There was an airbag under Sailor Mercury's floating body.  
In front of me was a panel, there was something written on it.  
"Put your hands on here to start the tape."  
"Guess I have no choice then." I said, and I placed my mutilated hands on the panel.  
A TV screen lit up, and the blond guy appeared again.  
 _"Hello Serena, I want to play a game.  
In front of you, is Sailor Mercury.  
Sailor Mercury has an armor on, that is attached to the ground, which prevents her from falling.  
There are 5 shackles:  
Two attached to her arms, two to her legs and one to her head.  
When this tape ends, you have 30 seconds to save her.  
This is what happens when you don't save her:  
First, when this tape ends, the two shackles that are attached to her arms, will get pulled upwards, ripping her arms off. This takes 10 seconds.  
Then, the two shackles that are attached to her legs, will get pulled downwards, ripping her legs off.  
Then, the shackle that is attached to her head, will get pulled upwards, beheading her.  
This all takes 30 seconds.  
But you can save her!  
Your hands are now super glued to the panel, and there is a lever right next to you.  
To save Mercury, all you have to do, is pull the lever.  
But you got to get your hands off the panel first.  
You don't get any tools, so there's only one way to release yourself:  
Pull.  
Pull as hard as you can.  
How much will you tear your skin off to save your own friend?  
Live or die, make your choice."  
30 seconds left..  
_The tape stopped, and the shackles around Mercury's arms started pulling upwards.  
"HELP ME!" Mercury shouted.  
I pulled, but it was very painful, and every movement added more pain.  
I saw the chain pulling Sailor Mercury's arms.  
I saw her arms getting thinner, and wounds were suddenly showing up all over her arms.  
I stopped pulling.  
Then, the wounds of Sailor Mercury's arms opened up completely, and blood getting sprayed on the floor.  
The wounds on her arms were so deep, that I could see the shape of her bones through her skin.  
And before I knew it, the first ten seconds were over, and Mercury's arms got ripped from her body, and they flew to the ceiling.  
 _20 seconds left..  
_ Despite the pain, I didn't want Mercury to die.  
It was already horrible enough to see Mars and Venus die.  
So I pulled as hard as I could.  
It was extremely painful, but eventually, my hands got released.  
I looked at the palms of my hands.  
They were terribly mutilated, and there wasn't any skin on them.  
Just flesh, blood and muscle.  
I pulled the lever, and the shackles and the armor opened.  
Sailor Mercury fell on the airbag, and she screamed.  
I headed towards her, trying to ignore the pain.  
I looked at her.  
She lost her arms, and there were bone splinters sticking out of her shoulders.  
Her legs were intact, although they were pulled a bit.  
"Ami Mizuno! I'm so glad that you're alive!" I said.  
Ami continued screaming.  
"Is there anybody here a doctor?" I screamed.  
The TV screen lit up.  
 _"I am a doctor. A very good one.  
All you have to do, is leave her here, and then I'll bring her to my office.  
I won't bring her to my office, unless you leave the room.  
Oh, and I have something to tell Ami Mizuno." _The blond guy said.  
Ami Mizuno lifted her head up, and the blond guy said:  
 _"Most people are so ungrateful to be alive.. but not you.  
Not anymore."_

* * *

 **Thank god,** **Sailor Moon finally saved one of her friends!  
** **But does that mean that her next friend will be saved too? Or will her next friend die too?  
** **You'll see it in the next chapter of 'Jigsaw Goes To Japan'!  
I really hope you write a review of this fanfiction.  
Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 12-13

**Chapter 12  
** Brian went outside, and headed towards his friend's apartment.  
It wasn't very far away.  
It was 4:28 AM.  
He opened the door of his friend's apartment, and went inside, silently.  
He had to be very quiet, because his friend wakes up easily.  
Brian sneaked inside with the poison.  
The poison wasn't deadly, It only made the victim feel sick.  
The illness that came with the poison is in fact curable.  
So he wasn't afraid that his friend would get killed by the poison.  
Brian slowly opened the door of his friend's room, and he sneaked inside.  
Slowly, he headed towards his friend's bed.  
His friend was sleeping, looking healthy.  
Not for long, of course.  
Brian grabbed the needle, and made sure that his friend didn't feel anything.  
He carefully injected the needle in his skin, and injected his friend with the poison.  
His friend didn't notice anything.  
Brian went outside.  
"You're mine, Jigsaw. You're mine." Brian said.

 **Chapter 13  
** I opened the 4th door.  
I saw a cage.  
But it wasn't made out of iron.  
It was made out of lasers.  
You could stick your hand through them.  
Inside the cage, was Sailor Jupiter.  
She had her hands lifted in the air, so that she wouldn't touch the laser cage.  
The TV screen lit up.  
" _Hello Serena, I want to play a game.  
In front of you, is Sailor Jupiter.  
She is inside a cage, that is made out of lasers.  
There's a bomb implanted inside Sailor Jupiter's kidney, and when this tape ends, Makoto's body will fly apart in 30 seconds.  
Unless you safe her, of course.  
All you have to do is get the bomb out of her kidney.  
But warning! If you or Makoto touches one of the lasers, the timer instantly goes to zero, detonating the bomb, killing her earlier.  
There's a spear next to the cage.  
What you have to do, is pull her left kidney out of her body with the spear, while making sure that you, the spear and Makoto won't touch any of the lasers.  
Then, you throw the bomb in the tube, right behind the cage.  
The tube leads to the sewers.  
Live or die, make your choice."  
30 seconds left..  
_I grabbed the spear, and headed towards Makoto.  
She was standing silently.  
Then, I grabbed the spear, and carefully impaled her back.  
Makoto made a reflex movement forward.  
"STAY STILL!" I shouted.  
Makoto stopped moving.  
I pierced the spear through Makoto's back.  
Makoto screamed.  
 _20 seconds left..  
_ I made a small hole in Makoto's back, and explored the inside of her back with the spear.  
Then, It went wrong.  
I accidently touched a pressure point inside her body, and one of the worst pains Makoto ever felt flew through her body.  
Makoto fell forward in a reflex, and she went through the lasers.  
I ran away, and I closed my eyes.  
Then, the bomb inside Makoto's body exploded.  
Blood was spattering everywhere, and her entrails were flying through the room.  
I opened my eyes, and I looked at Makoto's body.  
Or what was left of it.  
Her entire body was reduced to mush.  
Her entrails were spread all over the room, and the walls were covered in her blood.  
Her skeleton was completely destroyed, and bone splinters were all over the ground.  
I threw up.  
It was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen.  
I walked outside.

* * *

 **Does Brian's plan really work? Find out in the next chapter of 'Jigsaw Goes To Japan'!  
I would really like to hear your review.**


	5. Chapter 14-19 (Final)

**Chapter 14  
** "Did you inject the poison?" Jenkins asked.  
"Yes, I did." Brian said.  
"Great! Now all we have to do is wait until 12 PM, and the jigsaw survivor meeting starts, right?" Jenkins asked.  
"Yes, the jigsaw survivor meeting starts at 12 PM. We would finally arrest jigsaw." Brian said.  
"Do you even have evidence?" Jenkins asked.  
Brian gasped.  
"Don't tell me you forgot to find evidence, Brian." Jenkins said.  
"Well.. No." Brian said.  
Jenkins kicked Brian in the balls.  
"GREAT! ALL FOR NOTHING! THANKS TO YOU, WE'LL MISS LOTS OF MONEY!" Jenkins shouted.  
"Calm down, Jenkins. Calm down. It's possible that one of jigsaw games is now in motion." Brian said.  
"Really? Prove it!" Jenkins said.  
"Well.. there is a girl, named Serena Tsukino, who killed an innocent child two days ago, and she disappeared yesterday.  
You know that jigsaw only traps people that did something terrible.  
Human lives are sacred, according to jigsaws philosophy.  
And you know what jigsaw says.  
Those who don't appreciate life.." Brian said.  
"..do not deserve life." Jenkins said.  
"See? It's very possible that Serena Tsukino is in a jigsaw game right now!" Brian said.  
"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Jenkins asked.  
"Because her game has just begun." A voice said.  
Jenkins grabbed his gun.  
"Who's there?" Jenkins asked.  
A man came into the room.  
He had black hair, blood-red eyes, and a black police uniform.  
"Who are you?" Jenkins said.  
"My name is Kurai Turner. I'm the messenger of UltraSpeed, the author of this story." Kurai said.  
"But that's impossible! UltraSpeed didn't create the saw franchise!" Brian said.  
"He's only borrowing it for entertainment purposes. And he doesn't own SAW or SAILOR MOON." Kurai said.  
"And why are you here?" Jenkins asked.  
"To drive the story a bit. You idiots aren't making any progress." Kurai said.  
"But.. if UltraSpeed knows everything, and if UltraSpeed created us.. then why doesn't he tell us where Serena Tsukino stays?" Brian asked.  
"He won't tell you." Kurai said.  
"That would ruin the fun of this story.."  
 **Chapter 15  
** I left the room, in tears.  
All inner senshi, except Ami Mizuno, died.  
"I don't want to play anymore." I said, and I cried.  
The TV screen in the corridor lit up.  
"Idiot. You have to play. you want to save your friends, right?" the blond guy said.  
"NO! I don't want to play anymore.." I cried.  
"So we are playing dirty now, huh? fine then. I'll set a 10 minute timer, starting now.  
When this timer stops, Mamoru Chiba's trap will go off." The blond guy said.  
The timer started counting down, and Tuxedo Mask popped up on the TV screen.  
He was in a chair.  
There were eight hooks attached to his skin, and eight hooks attached inside his body.  
"HELP ME!" Mamoru shouted.  
"Guess I have no choice then." I said, and I opened the fifth door.  
The door got locked.  
There was no Tuxedo Mask.  
In the room was a table and a knife.  
There was an computer screen on the table, with an X-Ray.  
There was a tape glued on the wall.  
I played the tape.  
 _"Hello Serena, I want to play a game.  
Normally, when you finish a room, the next door opens immediately.  
Not with this room.  
The key to this room is inside you, Serena Tsukino.  
There's a key surgically implanted in your abdomen.  
All you have to do, is cut it out.  
The X-Ray in front of you shows where the key is located.  
Do it for your friends, Serena."  
_I looked at my mutilated hands.  
They were impaled, covered in blood, and the palms didn't have any skin.  
Everything I touched added more pain.  
So when I grabbed the knife at the handle, a lot of pain went through my body.  
"Do it for you friends, Serena." I whispered.  
I looked at the X-Ray.  
I carefully made a cut in my abdomen, and explored my abdomen with my mutilated hands.  
When I felt a key, I started pulling it.  
But it was more difficult than I thought.  
It was like the key was glued inside my abdomen.  
After a lot of pulling and pain, I got the key.  
I opened the door, and headed towards the sixth door.  
It was the exact same lock.  
I opened the sixth door.  
 **Chapter 16  
** I opened the door, and I saw Tuxedo Mask, on a chair, behind an electrified fence.  
There were eight hooks attached to his skin, and eight hooks attached inside his body.  
The TV screen lit up.  
 _"Hello Serena Tsukino, I want to play a game.  
On the chair, is Mamoru Chiba, behind an electrified fence.  
There are sixteen hooks attached to him: eight in his skin, and eight inside his body.  
When this tape ends, you have 60 seconds to save him.  
To save him, you have to deactivate the trap.  
Next to you is a table, that contains a device.  
Your hands are mutilated, so why would you need them?  
To save Mamoru, you have to press two buttons inside the device.  
All you have to do, is hold the buttons for 15 seconds straight, and Mamoru will be saved.  
But when you press the buttons, two platforms and two saws inside the device go down, crushing and amputating your hands.  
When you deactivate this trap, all you have to do, is walk away.  
I'll take care of him.  
But first, let me tell you what happens when you don't save him.  
When this tape ends, the 60 second timer counts down.  
When the first 30 seconds are over, the hooks inside Mamoru's skin get pulled backwards in eight different directions, skinning him.  
When the last 30 seconds are over, the hooks inside Mamoru's muscles get pulled backwards in eight different directions, ripping off his muscles and entrails, killing him.  
Live or die, make your choice."  
60 seconds left..  
_I headed towards the device, and pushed the buttons.  
Two platforms and two saws came down.  
I immediately pulled my hands back.  
"I don't want to.." I said.  
 _50 seconds left..  
_ "SERENA!" Mamoru shouted.  
"I would love to, but I already suffered enough pain!" I shouted.  
 _40 seconds left..  
_ "JUST TRY!" Mamoru shouted.  
I pushed my hands against the buttons, and the platforms and the saws game down again.  
I pulled my hands backwards again.  
 _30 seconds left..  
_ The hooks in Mamoru's skin got pulled backwards, and his skin and hair got ripped off.  
I looked at Mamoru's body.  
He was totally unrecognizable.  
He didn't have skin anymore.  
His naked muscles were exposed to the outside world.  
He looked like a scary monster.  
"SERENA!" Mamoru shouted.  
A scary monster, that is still alive.  
"Screw this. I don't need my hands anymore."  
I pushed my hands against the buttons, and the two platforms and saw came down.  
I screamed, as I felt my hands getting crushed and amputated.  
 _20 seconds left..  
_ It was absolutely painful.  
 _10 seconds left..  
_ My hands got amputated, and Mamoru's trap got deactivated.  
I left the room.  
"At least I saved him." I said. **  
**There was one door left: the door with the '7' on it.  
I opened it with my elbows, and a man with a pig mask appeared in front of me.  
He hit me on my head, and I fell unconscious.

 **Chapter 17  
** (Eight hours later, at the jigsaw survivor meeting.)  
Brian's friend, Benson, was at the Jigsaw survivor meeting.  
He looked at all the other Jigsaw survivors, discussing.  
Dr Lawrence Gordon was sitting in his chair, looking a bit tired.  
"Are you okay?" Benson asked.  
Dr Gordon lifted his head.  
"Are you okay?" Benson asked again.  
"Sure. I just didn't sleep very well. I was working till 5 AM." Dr Gordon said.  
Then, Benson suddenly felt miserable, and he threw up in the midst of the room.  
"Ew, gross, bro!" One jigsaw survivor said.  
"You sick, mate?" Another survivor said.  
"I don't know.. I just feel sick." Benson said.  
"Do you mind if I examine you?" Dr Gordon asked.  
"S-sure.." Benson said.  
The jigsaw survivor meeting stopped early, and Dr Gordon brought Benson to his house.  
Dr Gordon opened the door, and he brought Benson to his room.

 **Chapter 18  
** (At the exact same time)  
I woke up, and I was tied to a chair.  
I had a metal contraption on her head.  
In front of me was a cage, there were two people inside it.  
One was a middle-aged woman, named Akiko, the other one was a teenage boy, named Takeru.  
There was a tape inside the cage, and Takeru played it.  
Then, they heard a voice.  
 _"This is a pre-recorded voice message:  
Sorry to keep you waiting, Akiko and Takeru.  
I recorded this message at 5 AM.  
In front of you, is Serena Tsukino.  
She is the girl who killed Sousuke, AKA your son, Akiko.  
The device Serena is wearing is hooked into her upper and lower jaws.  
When you click on the red button on the tape player, the device goes off, and her mouth will be permanently ripped open.  
Think of it like.. a reverse bear trap.  
You guys have two choices:  
To either forgive her and let her go.  
If you want to forgive her, all you have to do, is press the blue button on the tape player.  
If you're mad at her, all you have to do is press the red button."  
_The tape stopped, and Akiko started crying.  
"You monster.. you killed Sousuke!" Akiko shouted.  
Akiko really wanted to press the red button, but she couldn't.  
"You're the girl who killed my brother." Takeru told me.  
Akiko dropped the tape.  
 _"Please don't kill me."_ I thought.  
I wanted to scream, but the reverse bear trap prevented me from talking.  
"I can't. I can't kill her. I can't." Akiko said.  
"I can." Takeru said, and he picked up the tape.  
"No, Takeru!" Akiko shouted.  
"You killed my brother, you asshole!" Takeru shouted, and he clicked the red button.  
"Now you burn in hell!" Takeru shouted.  
I heard a timer counting down, and then, the reverse bear trap opened.  
My mouth got ripped open, and blood was getting sprayed all over the ground.  
The cage got opened, and Takeru and Akiko walked away.

 **Chapter 19 (Final)  
** "I have all the footage." Jenkins said.  
"Really?" Brian said.  
"Really. I'm going to Dr Lawrence Gordon's house right now." Jenkins said.  
"But what about Serena Tsukino?" Brian said.  
"She's dead." Kurai Turner said, and he appeared again.  
"That's unfortunate." Jenkins said.  
Jenkins left the room, and headed towards his car.  
He knew Dr Lawrence Gordon's house, thanks to the secret camera.  
When he arrived at Dr Lawrence Gordon's house, he knocked on the door.  
No answer.  
He opened the door, and he went inside.  
There was an arrow painted on the wall, which led to a basement in Dr Lawrence Gordon's house.  
He went inside the basement, and saw a red door.  
There was a tape glued to the wall.  
He clicked on play, and he heard Dr Gordon's voice.  
 _"Hello Jenkins, Whatever you do, don't open the red door in front of you.  
When I was operating on Benson, I noticed that there was a camera in his top pocket.  
I noticed that the camera was broadcasting to your office.  
So Jenkins, I have one request for you:  
Get out. Now.  
Stop sticking your nose in my business.  
If you really want to stick your nose in my business, then this room will become your tomb.  
If you want to survive, then leave the basement.  
I warned you, Agent Jenkins."  
_"Yeah right." Agent Jenkins said.  
He headed towards the red door, and pulled the door handle.  
The red door didn't open, but the door behind him closed.  
He headed towards the door behind him, but it was locked.  
Then, two walls closed in on Agent Jenkins.  
Literally.  
"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!' Jenkins shouted.  
Jenkins tried to stop the wall with his arms, but it didn't work and the walls just kept closing in on him.  
"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Jenkins shouted again.  
But then, the walls completely closed in on Jenkins, and Jenkins got shattered.  
 **  
Game over.**

* * *

 **This is it, then!  
I really hoped you enjoyed this fanfiction series.  
This fanfiction is stand-alone, and despite the fact that Kurai Turner from my previous Third Generation fanfictions made an appearance,  
This fanfiction is not connected to my other stories and is 100% stand-alone.  
I don't own SAW.  
I don't own Sailor Moon.  
All right go to Saw and Sailor Moon.  
Please like and review :)  
Until next time, then!**


End file.
